Hello
by seeyou-y
Summary: Sekalipun itu menjijikan. Sekalipun itu memalukan. Perasaan itu tak akan pernah hilang. Hyungseob begitu mencintai Woojin lebih dari apapun. [Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob] JinSeob. AU. Oneshot.


**Hello**

 _by seeyou-y_

AU. Oneshot

Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob

.

.

.

" _Halo Park Woojin. Aku mengenalmu, tapi sepertinya kau tidak mengenalku_."

Hyungseob masih terdiam di dalam kelas sementara bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu. Ia terus memandangi kertas kecil dalam genggamannya tersebut. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil, tapi tampak jelas ada kekhawatiran di matanya.

Sesaat kemudian ia memandang keluar jendela, memperhatikan lapangan futsal dari sana. Pandangannya tak lepas dari lelaki yang kini tengah berdiri di pinggir lapangan bersama teman-temannya. Tampak lelah dan juga senang.

Senyuman Hyungseob makin lebar. Ia dengan mantap melangkah menghampiri meja lelaki itu dan memasukan kertas tadi ke dalam laci mejanya dengan asal.

 _Park Woojin... aku menyukainya_

•••

Pagi-pagi sekali, Hyungseob sudah duduk tenang di kelas sambil mengamati bank soalnya. Matanya bergantian meneliti soal dan hasil menghitungnya. Dia rajin, pintar dan tampan. Sayangnya tak banyak yang mengenal anak itu. Dia bagaikan mutiara. Berada di dalam kerang yang tersembunyi diantara banyak karang lain di dalam laut.

"Wah, rajin sekali..." Celetuk Guanlin begitu memasuki kelas, disusul Woojin di belakangnya.

Pupilnya bergerak resah. Ia mengangkat tangannya, menyapa Guanlin yang duduk didepannya. Kemudian menengok pada Woojin—yang duduk di belakang— sekilas.

"Ahh..."

Kedua lelaki itu langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Woojin begitu mendengar desahan kesalnya.

"Apa?"

"Sampah ini lagi." Woojin melempar kertas itu di atas meja dengan tampang kesal. "Sungguh merusak suasana hati."

Guanlin terkekeh, "masih pagi sudah uring-uringan."

Sementara Hyungseob tak bisa menyembunyikan tampang kecewanya. Itu miliknya... kertas itu.

•••

" _Tolong jangan benci aku_."

Hyungseob mengulangi hal yang sama. Memasukan kertas itu dengan asal kemudian berlalu dari kelas. Tangannya sesekali terangkat mengusap wajahnya yang basah akibat air mata.

Langkahnya terhenti. Ia tak malu sama sekali, sekolah sudah sepi. Tak akan ada yang melihatnya menangis.

"Hahh... tenang Hyungseob..." ujarnya pada diri sendiri sambil berkali-kali mengambil dan membuang nafas panjang.

Setelah merasa lebih tenang, ia segera melanjutkan jalannya menuju halte bus. Dan entah kesialan dari mana, ada Park Woojin berdiri di sana sambil sibuk sendiri dengan ponselnya.

 _Sejak kapan anak itu naik bus?_ tanyanya dalam hati.

Ia memelankan langkahnya, berharap Woojin sudah pergi saat ia sampai halte nanti. Sementara dalam hati ia sedang bertanya pada diri sendiri. _Haruskah aku menyapanya? Apakah suaraku akan terdengar olehnya? Akankah dia membalaa sapaanku?_

Kemudian ia menggeleng keras dan memukul kepalanya sendiri sebelum kembali melangkah dengan normal. _Jangan bodoh!_

Ia duduk di sana sambil menundukan kepalanya. Sama sekali tak berani menatap ke depan. Ada Woojin disana. Ia tak bisa bertingkah normal dengan adanya lelaki itu disekitarnya. Ini gila. Ya, jatuh cinta memang akan membuat kita jadi gila 'kan?

"Oh, hai Hyungseob!"

Hyungseob mengangkat kepalanya cepat dan mendapati Woojin yang sudah duduk disebelahnya sambil memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku. "Menunggu bus?"

"Iya, kau sendiri?" jawab Hyungseob kikuk.

"Menurutmu?"

"Ah iya. Tentu saja kau juga. Mana mungkin di sini kalau tidak menunggu bus, haha."

"Haha, benar..."

Dan keduanya tertawa garing sebelum akhirnya hening. Hening dan canggung. Sampai akhirnya Woojin berdiri dan langsung berlalu menaiki bus yang sudah berhenti disana.

Hyungseob cuma memandangnya tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Tampak kesedihan di wajahnya.

"Kenapa meninggalkanku seperti itu? Dia bahkan tak mengatakan apa-apa..." ujarnya diikuti helaan nafas panjang. Sedih campur kesal.

"Ah biar. Lagian mana mungkin dia menyadariku."

Hyungseob mengangkat kepalanya sambil memamerkan senyuman palsunya di sana. Bertingkah biasa, seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya.

•••

"Oh, kau sudah pulang?"

Hyungseob hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan wanita itu. Ia menoleh sekilas untuk melihat bagaimana kondisinya. Dan ia terlihat baik-baik saja. Ibunya terlihat sangat baik-baik saja dengan celana pendek dan atasan terbuka bersama dengan kekasih barunya lagi.

Lagi.

Wanita itu sudah mendapatkan laki-laki baru lagi untuk menemani tidurnya.

"Sialan..." gumam anak itu sambil berjalan menuju kamar.

Ia berhenti untuk memasuki kamar adiknya. Lagi-lagi ia menghela nafas dan menahan umpatan yang hampir saja keluar dari mulutnya. Puntung rokok dimana-mana, botol minuman keras dan adiknya yang tengah sibuk dengan komputer dan game disana.

"Hentikan kebiasaan burukmu ini, berandal. Kau bahkan belum lulus smp," ujarnya dengan tenang sebelum menutup kamar adiknya. Dalam hati ia tengah mati-matian menahan emosi.

Begitu sampai kamar, ia langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Matanya terpejam. Menikmati kesialan dalam hidupnya. Ya, Hyungseob pikir ia sama sekali tak pernah merasa beruntung sejak kedua orang tuanya bercerai. Ayahnya selingkuh, dan ibunya _stress_. Ia bahkan melihat ibunya mabuk dan mendengar sendiri wanita itu berkata bahwa jika ayahnya bisa selingkuh dan bermain dengan banyak wanita harusnya ibunya itu juga bisa.

Gila. Sejak saat itu Hyungseob tak pernah mau menyebut wanita itu sebagai ibunya.

Dan entah bagaimana, adiknya terjebak dalam sebuah pergaulan yang buruk sesaat setelah anak itu jadi senior di SMP.

Keluarganya mendadak berantakan. Termasuk dia sendiri. Ia tak pernah merasa waras setelah semua itu. Ia tak punya teman. Orang lain enggan mendekatinya, entah karena ia terlalu pintar atau karena ia terlalu pendiam dan misterius. Padahal dia sudah mati-matian terlihat ceria di depan siapa saja.

 _Ah, mungkin fakta mengenai keluargaku yang sangat berantakan sudah tersebar_. Terkadang pikiran itu lewat dikepalanya. Membuatnya makin ingin mati saja.

Dan ada satu tambahan yang membuatnya ingin menghilang dan tak kembali lagi... Park Woojin. Ia sangat menyukai Park Woojin lebih dari apapun. Perasaan itu terkadang menyiksanya.

•••

Hyungseob lagi-lagi tinggal di kelas sendirian. Hal ini sudah seperti kebiasaannya. Ia suka ketenangan. Kalau ia boleh membuat daftar kesukaan, maka ketenangan adalah nomor dua, setelah Park Woojin tentunya.

Ia terdiam disana. Tangannya menggenggam erat pena dan membuat bentuk spiral memenuhi buku tulisnya. Tangannya gemetar, kakinya terus bergerak tak tenang. Nafasnya naik turun tak teratur. Matanya berair. Hanya tinggal menunggu saja sampai air matanya keluar.

"Ah!"

Dirobeknya kertas itu kesal. Matanya terpejam yang otomatis membuat air matanya keluar.

Ia mengambil kertas itu, meremasnya sebelum akhirnya melemparnya ke dalam tempat sampah dengan penuh amarah.

 _Tak ada yang tau betapa kesepiannya aku. Tak ada yang tau betapa sedihnya menjadi sendirian setiap saat. Tak ada yang tau betapa mengesalkannya menjadi diriku... Tak ada yang tau. Bahkan Tuhan sekalipun._

•••

" _Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian. Tak bisakah kau biarkan aku ada disisimu_?"

Woojin meremas kertas itu kesal dan melemparnya sembarangan.

"Tenang bro!" Celetuk Guanlin sambil menahan tawanya.

"Ck, sialan. Memang apa susahnya sih bicara langsung!?"

Guanlin terkekeh dan melirik Hyungseob, "maaf ya, Seob. Dia mungkun mengganggu belajarmu."

"Hm. Tak masalah." Hyungseob kemudian menutup bukunya dan menoleh pada Guanlin, kemudian menatap Woojin lumayan lama. _Bicara langsung ya?_

"Sudah mengerjakan pr?" Woojin tampak bingung, sementara Hyungseob kembali duduk dengan benar. "Kalian... sudah selesaikan pr matematika belum?

 _Aku tak bisa terang-terangan melakukannya. Maaf, Woojin..._

Hyungseob menghela nafas kesal karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban. Lagian tanpa dijawab pun Hyungseob juga tau kedua lelaki itu pasti belum mengerjakannya.

"Woojin bisa menyalin tugasku kalau mau... kau juga!" Ia menatap Guanlin dan menyerahkan bukunya.

"Wah... tumben. Apa tak masalah?" kata Guanlin sambil tersenyum.

"Hm. Jangan kira ada apa-apa. Lagian ini demi kelas juga. Tau sendiri gurunya seperti apa..."

"Benar juga. Kalau kami lupa, sekelas bisa kecipratan omelannya. Haha."

Selanjutnya, kedua anak itu sibuk menyalin tugas sementara sang empunya buku tersenyum kecil. Merasa senang bisa membantu Woojin, walau sebenarnya ini bukan cara yang bagus.

•••

Hyungseob seperti biasa duduk di halte. Sendirian. Senyum tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. Ia tampak senang seperti orang-orang pada umumnya. Tapi tidak. Sama sekali tak ada rasa senang pada dirinya saat itu.

Perasaan ini menyiksanya. Ia ingin segera mengakhiri hidupnya karena keluarganya makin hari rasanya makin berantakan saja. Rumah rasanya seperti rumah sakit jiwa. Sekolah rasanya seperti neraka. Tak ada seorangpun yang mengerti dirinya. Ia tak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya, semuanya tak terasa semenyebalkan ini sebelumnya.

Tapi sesuatu yang tidak begitu menyebalkan sekalipun akan terasa jadi sangat menyebalkan kalau dilakukan setiap hari 'kan? Inilah yang terjadi padanya.

Ia tertekan. Ia lelah dengan semuanya.

Tapi disisi lain ia juga masih ingin melihat Woojin. Ia masih ingin melihat senyumannya, mendengar suaranya, dan apapun tentang Woojin. Ia masih ingin bertahan, setidaknya sampai lelaki itu tau betapa istimewanya dia bagi Hyungseob.

•••

Tak biasanya Hyungseob berada di atap sekolah. Di sekolahnya, para berandal saja yang suka nongkrong di tempat ini. Dan Woojin termasuk salah satunya.

"Eh? Kenapa kau di sini?"

Hyungseob membalikan badannya begitu suara favoritnya itu menyapa indra pendengaran miliknya. Ia tersenyum.

"Di sini begitu tenang. Dan aku benci pelajaran sejarah."

Ya, keduanya tengah membolos mata pelajaran tersebut kalau kalian ingin tau.

Woojin tertawa, setengah tak percaya dengan pernyataan anak itu. "Tak kusangka si peringkat satu bisa bolos."

"Aku juga bisa bandel!" kata Hyungseob kesal.

"Oke. Oke. Hm... ini pertama kalinya kau membolos di sini 'kan? Selamat datang."

"Itu sambutan khusus atau apa?" Hyungseob mengerutkan dahinya kemudiam tertawa melihat tanggapan Woojin yang hanya mengangkat bahu.

Keduanya berdiri sejajar sekarang. Di pinggir dengan tembok sebatas dada melindungi mereka.

"Aku merokok. Aku bisa menjauh jika kau keberatan." Woojin mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dan korek dari dalam saku seragamnya.

"Tak masalah."

Woojin terkekeh dan hening seketika. Sesaat kemudian asap mengepul dari mulut lelaki itu. Hyungseob kelepasan terbatuk, selanjutnya ia menahannya.

Lagi-lagi Woojin tertawa kecil. "Maaf. Dan juga, aku sedikit heran padamu. Tak kusangka masih ada siswa yang tak merokok di sini."

"Bukankah itu biasa?"

"Tidak. Kau harus tau bahwa sekolah kita punya reputasi yang jelek. Ini sekolah abal-abal. Bukan tempatnya anak-anak orang kaya yang super pintar. Banyak berandal. Hanya ada dua jenis orang disini, kalau tidak berandal ya bodoh."

"Lalu aku?"

Woojin kembali mengepulkan asapnya sebelum menjawab, "kau adalah satu hal yang berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Aku pikir ini bukanlah tempatmu. Kau seperti... punya dunia sendiri?"

"Hm. Aku memang berbeda. Dalam hal apapun." Gumam Hyungseob kemudian, dan Woojin tak mendengarnya.

Kemudian keduanya terdiam.

Hyungseob pikir ini adalah kesempatan. Ia tak pernah punya waktu berdua ataupun bicara sebanyak ini dengan Woojin sebelumnya. _Jadi, haruskah aku membicarakan mengenai ini?_

"Woojin?"

"Ya?"

"Aku rasa kau juga bukan keduanya."

"Maksudmu?" Woojin membuang puntung rokoknya sembarangan sementara ia fokus memperhatikan Hyungseob.

"Menurutku kau bukan berandal, dan kau tidak bodoh juga. Kau... ya... sedikit istimewa."

"Ya aku memang istimewa." Woojin tertawa kemudian bertingkah sok percaya diri, Hyungseob tertawa.

 _Apa ia pikir ini candaan? Aku serius!_ omelnya dalam hati.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku sudah menyelesaikan urusan—merokok—ku. Aku akan pergi." Woojin berbalik. Hyungseob mendadak khawatir.

"Wo-Woojin!"

"A-aku menyukaimu."

Woojin tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Aku juga menyukaimu. Biar bagaimanapun kita ini teman sekelas."

Hyungseob mendesah kesal. Woojin tak menangkap maksudnya. "Aku menyukaimu. Benar-benar menyukaimu. Aku... mencintaimu."

Hyungseob melihat Woojin mengerutkan dahinya. Lelaki itu tampak berpikir sebelum akhirnya memandangi Hyungseob aneh.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku begitu mencintaimu. Dan maaf, kertas itu... milikku. Maafkan aku. Aku begitu mencintaimu, Woojin."

Woojin memundurkan langkahnya perlahan. "Aku tak mengerti..."

Hyungseob mulai terisak. Kepalanya tertunduk kemudian terangkat menatap lelaki itu, seolah memohon sesuatu.

"Aku mencintaimu. Apa semuanya kurang jelas? Aku sudah mengatakannya banyak kali 'kan?" Hyungseob menundukan kepalanya. Pundaknya naik turun. Ia merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri. Terlebih karena tatapan Woojin padanya.

"K-kau... gay?"

Hyungseob mengangguk mantap sementara kepalanya masih tertunduk dan pundaknya masih naik turun. Ia mengingit bibirnya sendiri, menahan suara tangisannya. Woojin menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menatap lelaki itu tak percaya.

"Ini... ini menjijikan. Kau sakit!"

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah suara langkah Woojin yang menjauh. Woojin meninggalkannya. Tubuhnya merosot begitu saja. Semuanya terasa lemas. Rasanya jiwanya sudah hilang entah kemana.

Benar.

Ini menjijikan. Ini memalukan.

Dan lagi, Woojin memang tak pernah—dan tak akan— tau betapa istimewanya dia untuk Hyungseob.

Keluarga berantakan. Kesialan. Dan gay... dia gay. Dan orang itu baru saja menolaknya terang-terangan—bahkan merasa jijik pada dirinya.

Semuanya terasa jelas sekarang. Tak ada gunanya lagi ia berada di sini. Di dunia ini.

Dan _timing-_ nya pas sekali... _aku berada di atap sekolah._

.

.

.

 **END**

•••

 _wahahahah kembali. sementara aja. dan kebetulan aku sedang lelah dengan persiapan upacara dan segala macam tugas hitam putih disekolah. Sama sekali gak berwarna. Haha -,-_

 _banyak pelajaran manual, dan semester satu ini kita belum ada nyentuh pewarna sekalipun. suram sekali. tiap gambar cuma suruh pake pensil, spidol, atau drawing pen saja T.T padahal aku suka pelangi :3_

 _ya gitu deh. dan kebetulan waktu ngubek playlist lama aku menemukan lagu **AKMU - Hello** yang berakhir dengan datangnya inspirasi untuk nulis ini hghghg XD galau yha, kayak hidup aku akhir-akhir ini XD maklum remaja labil :3_

 _udah ah, daripada curhatnya keterusan mending kalian review~ :D_

 _dan untuk fanfic lain, tunggu updatenya yhaa. aku usahakan bulan depan update! XD_


End file.
